This invention relates generally to a footing for a support and, more particularly, to a support footing for a pole for holding up a tarp or cover, such as for a boat.
Boat tarps are used to protect boats from sun, rain, and animals between boat uses. The tarps are typically secured around the sides of the boat and tented in the middle through the use of one or more pole structures. One end of the pole sits on the boat deck and the opposing end lifts the boat tarp into a raised, tented position. The ends of the metal poles are often covered by simple rubber or plastic caps. While the caps protect the boat and/or tarp from the metal pole edges, poles are know to fall, such as due to wind impacting the tarp, leading to collection of water within the tarp and/or boat itself. Several mechanisms have been developed to connect, or otherwise limit slip of, the pole support with the tarp. There is an ongoing need for an improved base that holds the pole in position on the boat deck.